Of Time And Place
by WeLostKairiAgain
Summary: She had recieved her invitation to the "reunion" party over two weeks ago and had been ranting and raving about seeing her old friends and dear companions ever since. There's a plot somewhere, just hang in there? XD
1. Camera Check

Of Time And Place - A Yuffentine Fan Fiction

AU: This fan fiction is my first and is based off of this garbled piece I wrote for a friend describing how her art work came to be (Link- .com/art/A-Valentine-s-Day-Piggyback-112934866 ) My DeviantArt ID is LilSongstress and the original piece is #2 on that page... XD

Cassy13 has been hamoring me ever since to turn my extremely short blurb of a story into a full blown fan fiction so... Without further ado here it is... In all it's squeaky clean glory. -_-'

**Chapter One - Camera..... Check**

"This is just the _perfect_ day for a party..." The Single White Rose of Wutai thought deeply in her depressed state, rain pounding away heavily upon the rooftop of the abandoned Shinra manor . It seemed like it had been raining for days, especially to one Yuffie Kisaragi who was visiting the old building with former AVALANCHE members Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, and Barret. She had recieved her invitation to the "_reunion_" party over two weeks ago and had been ranting and raving about seeing her old friends and dear companions ever since. Sadly though, as Vincent continuely pointed out to her, "Life is hardly ever what you expect it to be."

She sighed loudly, her frustration evedent. There just wasn't anything to do! The outside party was postponed due to rain, Tifa had a headache so she was lying down and didn't want to be bothered, Cid was working on the Shera, Barret was helping Cid, Vincent was God-only-knows- where, and Cloud was- Yuffie suddenly discovered a wonderfuly delicious idea... She swiftly retrieved her camera from her bedside table and maniacly flew out the door towards the boys bathroom.

Peaking cautiously around the corner, the great ninja verified the coast was indeed clear and stealthily entered the forbiden domain. Smirking melevolently, she congratulated herself for coming up with such a brilliant idea. If head-over-heals-in-love Tifa would pay big bucks for a picture of Cloud in his usual attire, just think how much she would pay to get pic of Mr. Camera-Shy in his birthday suit! Just the thought of all that extra gil made Yuffie practically squeal with glee, in fact she did... **Very** loudly... Covering her mouth shamefully in shock for such lack of professionalism, she glanced around in paranoia, hoping no one had heard her.

Yuffie smiled, she really should try to relax. Anyone who would catch her was clear on the other side of the manor, the only one even on this side of the creaky old house was the object of her hunt. Swallowing her apprehensions she pushed open the bathroom door, attempting to move silently through the watered down old bathroom. Her attempts however were proven useless, given the fact that the entire floor was covered in huge puddles making it impossible not to slush through them. "Oh well," She thought in defeat. "If he hears, he'll probably just think I'm one of the other guys."

As she followed the sound of running water, Yuffie readied her camera and prepared herself for the fast getaway her actions would require. When she reached the source of the sound, the single running shower in the whole bathroom, the only one with no door, the one occupied by not Cloud Strife but one Vincent Valentine, she couldn't help but stare. Nothing obscene was showing, she could only see his top half, and yet it was still more of the "real" Vincent than she had ever seen or ever dreamed to see.

The male gunner was covered in healing wounds and old scars, many of them appeared to be quite painful, though of course the bearer would never show his pain to anyone. Each deep-red scar stood out harshly against the pale white skin of her old friend and made the female ninja cringe inwardly with sympathy pains. "Poor Vincent" She thought sadly, secretly marveling at his painfully beautiful body. He looked as though he were made of porcelain and yet she knew, perhaps better than any other, of Vincent's amazing strength. Yuffie sighed loudly, preparing to abandon the mission "Capture Cloud Unseen" when she found that Vincent was staring at her.

"Oh shit," She thought frantically. "How long has he been watching _me_?" Yuffie tried to come up with some liable excuse for being anywhere near this particular shower-stall, but not a single useful thought came. She found it impossible to think clearly when faced with the deep wells of his amazing molten-gold eyes. "Vincent I...." She started, but found that she was suddenly incredibly dizzy. She attempted to steady herself by grabbing the stall wall, but her hand missed and because of the wet floor her already dizzy self slipped, falling backwards towards the stone tile of the bathroom floor...

End Chapter

Well, what do you think? I hope it was alright for my first fan fiction... Please review! I really want to know how I did. If there's anything you think could be improved just say so! Critiques welcome! Rants not! Hope to post the next chapter soon! ^_^


	2. Cracked

**Of Time And Place - A Yuffentine Fan Fiction**

AU: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed... I'm not sure if I'm totally awake right now... Probably not... XD Please review if you can. ^_^

**Previously**

"Oh shit," She thought frantically. "How long has he been watching _me_?" Yuffie tried to come up with some liable excuse for being anywhere near this particular shower-stall, but not a single useful thought came. She found it impossible to think clearly when faced with the deep wells of his amazing molten-gold eyes. "Vincent I...." She started, but found that she was suddenly incredibly dizzy. She attempted to steady herself by grabbing the stall wall, but her hand missed and because of the wet floor her already dizzy self slipped, falling backwards towards the stone tile of the bathroom floor...

**Chapter Two**

Yuffie awoke with a start, her head throbbing painfully, though it seemed it had been resting on ice for awhile now. Vincent was sitting in a chair next to her, gently cleaning away a gooey substance from her head and the back of her neck. "So, I landed on your shampoo bottle, huh?" She asked him jokingly, though the sound of her voice only succeeded in making her head throb harder. Vincent stared down at Yuffie with wild eyes before once again being the composed man the young girl was used too. "Yuffie, you _cracked_ the tile..."

"Oh, so you're saying I _weigh_ a lot!?" She half-joked this time, momentarily flinching from the pain sound was causing her. "You've lost a lot of blood." The dark man muttered, as per usual, he didn't seem to ammused with the cheerful ninja-girl. However, the brilliant girl was not to be foolled. She had deduced that _Mr. Grumpy-Pants _was really worried about her and considering his personality he probably decided it was somehow his fault.

"No worries, Vinnie!" Yuffie yelled, triumphantly jumping up on the bed. "I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conquerer of evil. The single white rose of Wutai, the great ninja Yu- Ugh...." Suddenly the _great ninja _was flying backwards in a familiar swaying sort of motion. Vincent, seeing her lose what little balance she had been successfully maintaining, moved swiftly to gently catch the fallen _champion_. "I think you should rest more."

Again he was treating her like a little kid. She_ hated _it when he did this, she supposed he was like this to _everyone_ but that thought didn't exactly "_cheer her up_" either. She would _always_ be just another part of the group to him. They'd never _really_ be friends, not from his point of view. Vincent didn't seem to want her as a friend at all and that.... That hurt her a little. She understood why he wanted to keep a distance between himself and the rest of the world, but for the love of materia all the others in AVALANCHE were considered his friends. Why was it only her that wasn't?

"Hey, Vinnie?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. "A- are you gonna be _okay_?" The dampened warrior stared at her with an expression of, could that possibly be confusion? "Yuffie, why would you ask something like that _now_? _You_ are the one who is injured, we have not been in a battle recently so there is no reason I would be injured, and- you're _bleading_ agian..." He stared at her with a worried expression, his eyes glowing with an unfamiliar emotion, once again leaving the young ninja girl unaturally speechless. Well, almost....

"_Answer me_..." She demanded, "Are you _ever_ going to be okay? Or have you _given up_? Cloud tried that trick too, but Tifa wouldn't let him and _I_ won't let you." The battered girl stared up at the man who always seemed to be watching from somewhere in the shadows, the man she'd come to care for like a dear friend, family, or more? "Let me help you Vincent. I'm sick of being the only one in the group who doesn't seem to be allowed to care about her friends."

**End Chapter**

Many thanks to xXSilverwilkenwingsXx for their review of my story. Thank you so much for your advice, critique, and story idea. *wink* I hope you keep reading and I hope that my writing is able to improve itself. Thank you again. *bows humbly*


	3. Conclusion

**Of Time And Place - A Yuffentine Fan Fiction**

AU: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, Vincent and Yuffie are a hard pair to work with... Sorry also for the short chapter.... I'm having a hard time writing...

**Previously**

"_Answer me_..." She demanded, "Are you _ever_ going to be okay? Or have you _given up_? Cloud tried that trick too, but Tifa wouldn't let him and _I_ won't let you." The battered girl stared up at the man who always seemed to be watching from somewhere in the shadows, the man she'd come to care for like a dear friend, family, or more? "Let me help you Vincent. I'm sick of being the only one in the group who doesn't seem to be allowed to care about her friends."

**Chapter Three**

Vincent looked upon the young woman in a new light. He had never considered that Yuffie might worry about him, or that she would ever care that he didn't tell her anything. It was the same with the others though, he had never made an effort to keep the party informed about his past and they had never asked. It's true that he and Yuffie were a bit closer than he was to the others, maybe it was something that was expected of close friends? The dark man sighed audibly, catching Yuffie's attention again.

"Well, Vincent?" His friend prodded again, the look on her face making him want to hold her. Why was she so teary-eyed? Was the thought of him giving up that hard on her? ... Of course it was... She would view him giving up like losing a friend... She didn't show it, but Yuffie had been through some hardships as well. He often found himself wondering how she managed to stay so upbeat and chearful all the time, but it never felt right to ask. He was afraid it was some sort of magic spell to her, as soon as he asked all of her heart's strength might vanish.

"HEY!!! Are you ignoring me, Vincent Valentine!?" Shoot, he was supposed to be answering a question, now she was angry with him. It was his own fault though, he really should stop letting his mind wonder when he was around her, she tended to take his thoughtfulness the wrong way. "I am not ignoring you, Yuffie." He told her, stalling to find an answer for her. "I'm not giving up, not anymore."

He couldn't really think of anything more to say on the matter. What was he supposed to tell her anyway? Well, in any case she looked satisfied. "Well, good!" She seemed so proud of herself, always the optomist? Or was it all a mask? "Are you going to be okay, Yuffie?" He asked her before he had time to think about it.

"Wha!?" The ninja girl was staring at him, seeming more confused than he had been only moments before. "Oh, yeah... This wounds nothing! Don't worry so much, Vinnie!" She said, patting him lightly on the back. Good, she seemed to have misinterpreted his question. What was he thinking? Of course, she had misunderstood! Yuffie would never imagine that he thought about her like- Like what? He'd never really thought about what the brave (if not somewhat misguided) ninja-girl meant to him. Was she special to him? Well, yes... Honestly, he cared even more about her than he did for any of his other friends, but what did that mean? Did he love her?

Vincent stole a glance at Yuffie's pained, but still cheerfully smiling face. Looking at her, it was pretty easy for him to come to the right conclusion, but... It didn't matter if he did love her. She deserved so much better than some old man who wasn't even technically classified as "human" anymore. No, he would love her, but he would never tell her so...

**End Chapter**

Thanks to Rie Valentine Strife for her review of the second chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy this humble fan fiction. ^_^


	4. An Off Again Relationship

**Of Time And Place - A Yuffentine Fan Fiction**

AU: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter here... I got caught up with my other story, and some stuff in reality too.... XD

**Previously**

Vincent stole a glance at Yuffie's pained, but still cheerfully smiling face. Looking at her, it was pretty easy for him to come to the right conclusion, but... It didn't matter if he did love her. She deserved so much better than some old man who wasn't even technically classified as "human" anymore. No, he would love her, but he would never tell her so...

**Chapter Four – An "Off Again" Relationship**

The next day, Yuffie was back to her normal (or abnormal) incredibly cheerful self. The events of the past day seeming only a gloomy day dream long since awoken from. Vincent was his usually gloomy self and hadn't said a word about last nights encounter. Which was just fine for Yuffie, seeing as she really didn't want to tell him why she was in the boy's bathroom.

It was however, a little disconcerting to know that she'd probably imagined the discussion between them. The ninja-girl had deduced that when she fell from her proclamations of being fine, she must have passed out. Vincent would have surely mentioned something about her new friend status.... Then again... It was Vincent she was thinking about. Couldn't hurt just to talk to him about it, right?

Running around in her usual frantic state, she tracked down Tifa and silently begged that she knew of Vincent's whereabouts. "HEY!!!! TIFA!" She screamed, desperate to grab the older woman's attention. "Have you seen Vinnie around? I wanted to ask him about something and it's kinda important."

Uh oh... Tifa was frowning and shaking her head. "He's already left, Yuffie. I just barely got up in time to see him off." Darn it... Already gone... Yuffie sighed. "Thanks anyway, Tifa... Do you know when he'll be back or where he's gone?"

Gir... More frowning. "He didn't say... Though, with Vincent... He's probably gone to see Lucrecia..." Tifa sighed, shaking her head obviously disgusted with Vincent's fascination with that dead woman. Probably because it reminded her of a certain chocobo-haired male...

Yuffie though was having issues of her own. For once the little ninja was **not** smiling happily or even bouncing uncontrollably, no... The White Rose looked **pissed**. "Ummm... Yuffie... Something, wrong?" Tifa asked, not quite sure how worried she should be. Her ninja friend looked up at her, an oddly frightening smile on her doll-like face. "No... Don't worry Tifa. I just thought I might go visit Lucrecia too..."

**End Of Time And Place**

AU: Thanks so much to xXSilversilkenwingsXx for the fantastically awesome review on the last chapter! Also, this isn't the end of the story, just this portion of it... I've to call the next portion "Search To Find". I wouldn't usually end a story in such an early stage, but I felt I needed to end this part so I could think about this whole story more seriously. Let's face it... Yuffie seeing Vincent in a shower is not all that serious or romantic and I intend to have this story eventually lead to some serious romance between them. XD

Thank you to all my reviewers, for those who have added this story to their favorites, and to everyone who has been reading this far. You guys make these delusional stories worth writing out! Much love to you and I hope you'll check out the next part when I finish it.


End file.
